The Dark Prince
by Lilou Ritter
Summary: L'histoire que vous allez lire aujourd'hui n'est pas une histoire comme les autres. Non. C'est la mienne, l'histoire d'Harry Potter, celui que l'on appelait le Survivant et que l'on appelle maintenant son bras droit, ou son héritier. Mais je dois avouer que mon surnom préféré est Le Prince des Ténèbres. Ça sonne très classe non ? Dark!Harry
1. The Dark Prince

L'histoire que vous allez lire aujourd'hui n'est pas une histoire comme les autres. Non. C'est la mienne, l'histoire d'Harry Potter, celui que l'on appelait « le Survivant » et que l'on appelle maintenant « _son_ bras droit », ou « _son_ héritier ». Mais je dois avouer que mon surnom préféré est « Le Prince des Ténèbres ». Ça sonne très classe non ?

Tout commença ce jour…

* * *

 _31 octobre 1981_

\- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

\- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi...

\- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

…

\- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié...

\- Avada Kedavra !

* * *

Depuis cette funeste nuit, j'ai vécu avec quelque chose en plus en moi, quelque chose de très particulier… Tout commença donc cette nuit d'Halloween, mais le déclic survint plus tard, bien des années plus tard…

* * *

 _13 juin 1997_

"Connard. Lâche. T'as pas ta place ici casse toi. Ca fait quoi d'avoir des morts sur la conscience Monsieur le Héros ?"

Tous ces mots destinés à me blesser, savez-vous qu'ils sont totalement inutiles ? Ils ne me font rien. Votre désir de me briser me passe au-dessus de la tête, parce que brisé, je le suis déjà.

Ces insultes qui me sont destinées, je me les répète assez devant ma glace chaque matin tout seul, pas besoin d'un rappel. Je les connais par cœur, l'intonation que vous y mettez aussi.

Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous, je me détruis assez tout seul, sans même avoir besoin de votre aide vous voyez ?!

"Tu devrais pas dire ça, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien, tu fais de ton mieux, tu ne peux rien faire de plus."

Faux. Faux, faux et faux ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, je suis ta pire erreur. Me protéger, je sais pas faire, par contre me détruire, ça je maîtrise. Je reste planqué dans ce satané château, interdit de toutes sorties tandis que tant d'autres perdent la vie dans cette guerre à laquelle je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre fin. Je ne peux rien faire de plus ? Je ne peux rien faire de moins oui ! Me livrer à Voldemort, me suicider, sortir me battre… Tout cela serait déjà plus utile…

Je n'ai même pas 16 ans, et pourtant je sais déjà quel sera mon destin. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, ni quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, inutile de porter tout espoir sur moi, ce ne serait que pure perte. Je le sais très bien.

Tous ces jours passés à me battre contre ce qui est en moi, chaque bataille que j'ai perdue renforce cette certitude. Il y a cette chose en moi qui grandit, cette partie de quelqu'un d'autre qui m'écrase, j'ai ce quelque chose qu'on pourrait appeler un « mystérieux côté obscur » dans lequel je sombre un peu plus d'heures en heures, de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes. Sauf que c'est bien plus que ça, c'est un Horcruxe, une partie de l'âme d'un autre en mon corps. Comment je sais ça ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est ça, et rien d'autre, c'est certain. Et quand à l'identité de l'autre personne il n'est pas difficile de le deviner.

 _Une colère qui monte à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Une envie de tuer quasi permanente.  
_ _Un désir de voir souffrir ceux qui m'insupporte.  
Une haine et un dégoût dirigés contre des personnes que je viens à considérer comme 'inférieurs' à moi.  
Une ruse et une stratégie militaire hors pair que je dissimule mais que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de mettre en application.  
 **Lord Voldemort.**_

C'est évident, comme le fait que je perdrais cette guerre. Je m'y perdrais du moins. Je suis incapable de continuer à lutter. Un mage noir avec une trentaine d'années d'expérience contre un sorcier certes plus puissant que la moyenne mais qui n'a même pas atteint l'âge adulte, qui y croirait ? Qui le pourrait ? Certainement pas moi.

Alors jours après jours, je lui cède du terrain parce que je sais que résister ne retardera que l'échéance et ne fera que me briser un peu plus, que me fatiguer.

Mais ce soir, oh ! ce soir est bien différent des autres. Cette nuit, je le laisserai vaincre et m'emporter.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus vivre cette vie. Parce que rien ne m'importe plus. Parce que je suis lâche, que j'en ai marre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivera et peu m'importe maintenant.

Je me suis donc enfermé de l'intérieur dans une des multiples salles vides de Poudlard, au second étage, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, mais j'y suis prêt.

 _22h48_

J'expire difficilement, tremblant de tous mes membres, puis…

J'abaisse toutes mes défenses. Je le laisse me submerger, me détruire, tout découvrir, tout mettre à nu. Je m'abandonne complètement sous sa puissance et la douleur.

J'ai l'impression que mon crâne se fend en deux, ma vue se trouble, j'hurle, je n'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie…

Je perds connaissance, je sombre.

.

« Albus ! Que se passe-t-il ?! »

Dans le bureau directorial, c'était la panique. Une lumière rouge était apparue de nulle part, faisant sursauter Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore qui y était, en pleine discussion sur les possibles effets néfastes de l'addiction aux bonbons au citron, et clignotait à un rythme rapide. Un instant après, le directeur s'était levé et avait commencé à psalmodier de nombreux sortilèges dans des langues incompréhensibles, affolant sa directrice adjointe.

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta brusquement, stoppant le clignotement rouge, et lui résuma la situation.

« Minerva, je crains que nous ayons un sérieux problème. C'était une alarme m'informant qu'un élève était en grave danger, et grâce aux sorts que je viens de lancer, j'ai pu apprendre qu'il se trouve dans une salle vide, au second étage. Minerva, c'est Harry. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la concernée se lève et se précipite dans les escaliers, un vieux barbu à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour réussir à ouvrir la porte, à leur grand étonnement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à peine éclairée par la lune, mais c'était suffisant pour apercevoir Harry, qui était sur le dos, comme allongé dans les airs, bras et jambes en étoiles. Des 'fils' de multiples couleurs, majoritairement noirs, verts et bleus s'échappaient de son corps, se répandant dans la salle hypnotiquement. L'effet produit était magnifique, effrayant mais sublime. L'adolescent avait la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il criait, les traits figés par la douleur, mais aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Mais avant qu'Albus et Minerva ne puissent esquisser le moindre geste, il retomba brusquement sur le sol, en un craquement horrifiant. Ils se jetèrent à ses côtés, ne sachant trop que faire. Les bras du Survivant étaient tordus anormalement, son torse ne se soulevait plus, aucun signe de vie n'était visible, ce qui était logique après être retombé de la sorte. Ils se regardèrent, horrifiés, sans oser prononcer un mot, quand soudain Harry se releva.

Ils n'y comprenaient rien, que s'était-il passé, et comment avait-il pu survivre à cette chute ?

Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, ils le comprirent lorsque des changements physiques commencèrent à apparaître chez l'adolescent. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, il grandit de quelque centimètres, sa carrure devint plus carrée, plus masculine. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils furent confrontés aux mêmes yeux verts émeraude qu'auparavant, mais quelque chose avait quand même changé : des reflets rouges sang y étaient visibles, comme des paillettes. Un sourire narquois, clairement moqueur, apparut sur le visage du garçon, qui leur tourna le dos et disparut soudainement, accompagné d'un craquement reconnaissable entre mille.

 _Harry Potter venait de transplaner hors de Poudlard._

* * *

.

* * *

J'étais celui qui était effrayé, celui au cœur brisé. Une cicatrice qui ne voulait pas disparaître.

Comment ont-ils réussi à me retenir ? Comment ai-je pu survivre caché toutes ces années ? Je n'ai plus à le cacher.

Je ne croirais plus à leurs mensonges, je ne me laisserais plus avoir.

Je peux maintenant être pleinement qui je suis, maintenant que je suis entier, je peux combattre sans qu'ils me retiennent, je me sens si… Vivant.

C'est ce que je suis réellement.

Je suis éternel.

Je ne cacherais plus mon visage dans l'ombre, j'éliminerais ceux qui s'opposeront à moi.

C'est qui je suis vraiment.

J'étais le sacrifice nécessaire, je suis devenu le bourreau. Les flammes de mon être ne voulaient pas s'éteindre, je les ai laissées me consumer. Comment ai-je pu dériver à ce point ?

Je ne serais plus laissé derrière, je n'abandonnerais pas une nouvelle fois le combat, je ne renierais plus ma vraie nature.

Je ne mourrais jamais, mon nom restera gravé à jamais dans leurs mémoires, même si mon corps et mon âme quittent cette Terre. Maintenant, je me sens si vivant.

Une nouvelle page se tourne, mon existence commence maintenant. Je suis enfin entier, je l'ai accepté.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à le retrouver.

.

Il faisait nuit noire, le silence régnait. Lord Voldemort, se tenait là, imposant le respect à ses serviteurs, non pas par la peur comme il avait pu le faire auparavant, maintenant ce n'était que de l'admiration, non plus de la crainte qui était visible dans les yeux de ses fidèles.

Il avait retrouvé son apparence humaine, abandonnant par la même occasion son petit problème psychique. Il avait retrouvé toute son intégrité mentale et avait laissé derrière lui cette apparence hideuse de serpent laissée par le rituel qui lui avait permis de revenir à la vie.

Techniquement, il était censé avoir réuni tous ses partisans pour le compte rendu périodique de leur avancée… Mais tout se trouvait dans le 'techniquement'. Ses plans étaient comme qui dirait… Tombés à l'eau. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à utiliser des expressions moldues. Oui, c'était vraiment pas gagné, c'était clairement pas sa soirée.

Bon sang, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Harry fichu Potter avait fait !

Depuis des semaines, des mois, il tentait d'investir l'esprit du gamin. Plus pour s'occuper que par réelle nécessité d'ailleurs. Mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il réussirait. Et pourtant !  
Tout avait commencé –ou fini, ça dépendait dans quel sens on le prenait- par une douleur à la tête, puis par une sensation de puissance qui avait éclot dans sa poitrine. Et il avait su qu'il avait gagné, que Potter avait lâché prise, qu'il était libéré.

Parce que oui, il avait toujours su qu'une part de son âme était dans le corps de son 'ennemi'. Mais ça ne l'avait pas inquiété, se doutant de ce que ça provoquerait. Bien au contraire. Il n'attendait que ça.  
Il avait tout de suite remarqué, après le rituel dans le cimetière, que les sorts du petit Potter étaient bien trop faibles pour la puissance magique qu'il aurait dû posséder. Un tour dans son esprit plus tard, le voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé à hurler de rire. Dumbledore avait donc posé des barrières sur la magie de son protégé –pas tant protégé que ça en fin de compte- et lui avait bloqué son héritage magique ! Et quel héritage ! Rien qu'à y repenser, il s'en léchait les lèvres de satisfaction et d'impatience.

Et ce soir, c'était enfin arrivé. Le jeune avait fait tomber les barrières en lui laissant le contrôle total sur son esprit. C'est qu'il avait pas froid aux yeux le gamin ! Il aurait pu facilement y laisser la vie. Ça aurait d'ailleurs dû être le cas, et ça l'était en un sens, mais comme il ne faisait rien comme les autres… Et bien le Potter avait récupéré son héritage, sa puissance magique, avait probablement un nouveau physique et un caractère bien différent.

Le souci, c'est que maintenant personne ne savait où il était, et le Lord noir n'arrivait plus à sentir sa présence dans son esprit. Problématique quand on veut le retrouver pour lui proposer un marché n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il décida d'attendre. Oui, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle de son vrai nom, avait décidé de patienter. Une première, il devait l'avouer. Mais cette fois, ça en vaudrait sûrement le coup.

Et ça avait pas loupé.

* * *

Bon ok, d'accord, comme entrée y'avait mieux. Non parce que débarquer comme ça, en plein milieu d'un pentagone de sang, en cours de rituel, et y rester bloqué… Oui, indubitablement, peut mieux faire.

Enfin, quand il disait débarqué… C'était incorrect. Atterrit aurait été plus exact.  
Parce qu'après avoir disparu de Poudlard en transplanant (Mais on peut pas transplaner dans Poud-… Oui Hermione, on sait.), Monsieur Je-Fais-Jamais-Comme-Tout-Le-Monde était arrivé au 4, Privet Drive pour il ne savait quelle raison, avec… Des ailes dans le dos. Oui des ailes, comme les anges. Sauf que clairement, il en était pas un. C'était de belles ailes dont les plumes les plus près de son dos était blanches comme la neige (et ses cheveux), et qui, petit à petit, se dégradaient pour terminer noires au bout de ses ailes, sorties d'il ne savait où.

Et il avait suivi son instinct, volant vers une forêt pendant quelques heures, pour finir en plein milieu de ce rituel. Excellente idée Potter.

Mais au moins il avait trouvé son objectif ! Il avait trouvé Voldemort ! Et avec son sourire moqueur, celui-ci devait se douter de ses intentions. Et le laissait se débrouiller tout seul.

Bon bah si c'était comme ça…

Une vague de magie brute plus tard, et Harry se releva. Oui, utiliser son pouvoir comme ça le forçait à se mettre à genoux. Mais et ! c'était que la première fois qu'il faisait ça d'accord !

Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il avait réussi. Il avait trouvé Tom et s'était débarrassé des gêneurs. Maintenant, ils pouvaient vraiment commencer les choses sérieuses.

* * *

Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il était surpris. Peut-être qu'il avait dit !

Il devait avouer que le tableau était pas mal. Potter au milieu d'un pentagone, venant de repousser mes Mangemorts, genoux fléchis, cheveux blancs bougeant sous la vague de pouvoir pas encore disparue, des ailles grandes ouvertes, des yeux toujours aussi envoutants mais avec un petit plus : ces jolis reflets rouges sang… Oui, c'était certain, il avait changé et avait débloqué son héritage de créature magique.

« Et bien ! Le petit elfe noir nous fait une belle entrée dis donc ! »

Il me regarde d'un air intéressé, mais avec une touche de confusion. Ah. Il savait pas. Bon…

« Lord Voldemort, me salua-t-il en se courbant ironiquement.

\- Lord Potter, répondis-je sur le même ton en me baissant également. »

Il grimaça. Touché !

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet… Tom. »

Bon… La discussion s'annonçait houleuse s'ils commençaient comme ça…

* * *

En effet. La discussion avait été plus qu'houleuse, tout comme les premiers jours, les premières semaines, et même les premiers mois de cohabitation. Pour une mystérieuse raison, Harry (que l'on appelait maintenant Gabriel, allez savoir pourquoi… Mais aucun Mangemort ne savait son nom comme ça) avait décidé de rester aux côtés du Lord Noir. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci.

Et bien oui, il faut avouer qu'un jeune homme de plus de 17 ans aux côtés d'un autre en ayant en apparence une vingtaine… Ils se tournaient autour depuis tout ce temps, non pas comme deux amoureux, Merlin les en préservent, mais c'était… Sauvage, animal, violent. A leur image un peu. Parce que Gabriel, une fois qu'il eut appris son héritage d'elfe noir, avait compris qu'il avait un compagnon désigné. Inutile de préciser qu'ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre mais… Sans lutte ça serait pas drôle.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Gabriel en avait marre de rester là à rien faire, et Tom avait stoppé ses raids pour pouvoir s'occuper… D'autre chose. De quelqu'un d'autre.  
Enfin bref, le vieux fou glucosé Dumbledore s'amusait à crier sur les toits qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'arrêter Voldemort pour le moment. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ca les faisait bien marrer, mais au bout d'un moment fallait arrêter.

Alors après plus de cinq mois sans trop d'action, pendant lesquels ils restèrent (surtout Gabriel) cachés aux yeux de tous, ils ripostèrent. Et fort. Et bien.

Comment ? Et bien en allant sur le chemin de Traverse tiens ! En faisant exploser une boutique vide à côté de Gringotts même. Boum. Et évidement Albus-le-manipulateur-caché se pointa avec l'ordre du poulet grillé… Euh pardon, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et reconnu…

« Harry ? »

Les deux mages noirs grimacèrent. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

« Vieux fou ! C'est Gabriel maintenant, mais bon c'est pas grave je te pardonne.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas évident ? Je suis là où j'aurais toujours dû l'être. J'ai récupéré mon héritage, et je suis allé rejoindre mon compagnon. C'est pas compliqué pourtant !

\- Alors c'est ainsi… Tu as réussi malgré…

\- Malgré quoi ? Vos protections minables ? Oui. La potion de colère utilisée sur ma famille pour qu'ils me brisent ? Oui. Je suis là.

\- Tu ne me laisses plus le choix tu sais ? Je vais devoir te tuer maintenant. C'est dommage. »

Sur ces mots tout sauf sincères, le combat s'engagea. Gabriel protégeait Tom avec ses ailes qui absorbaient certains sorts –ils l'avaient remarqué alors qu'un Mangemort avait tenté de l'attaquer dans son dos-, et ils se battaient ensemble comme s'ils s'y étaient entrainés toute leur vie, en une synchronisation parfaite, leurs sorts s'alliant pour faire pas mal de dégâts. S'en apercevant, le vieux glucosé s'en alla, non sans jeter un dernier sort invisible sur l'ex Survivant, qui malheureusement ne l'avait pas vu. Et ne le vit pas (bah oui, transparent ça se voit pas). Par contre il le sentit quand il le toucha. Et pas qu'un peu. Il hurla, et tomba à terre, déjà plus conscient lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

* * *

.

* * *

Ca faisait deux mois. Deux mois que Gabriel était dans un profond coma, s'y enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour. Et Voldemort voulait bien être patient, mais au bout d'un moment c'était trop lui demander. Alors il avait repris ces anciennes habitudes et faisait un raid meurtrier par jour au minimum, sacrifiant les éléments les plus faibles de ses troupes sans remords. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, la situation le mettait légèrement à mal. Il n'avait plus personne pour le distraire, plus personne autour de qui tourner, et il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Il était devenu une boule de nerfs ambulante, s'énervant pour la moindre petite chose. Et ça, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Alors il s'énervait encore plus. Bref, il s'énervait, ça l'énervait, cercle infernal sans fin.

Et ce soir-là, il n'en put plus. Alors il se précipita dans la chambre où il avait installé son compagnon, sa magie l'entourant, signe de sa manifeste colère, et il ouvrit la porte –hum, la défonça en fait-. Et il colla ses lèvres à celles de son elfe. Qui étouffa un rire contre celles-ci, le faisant sursauter et se redresser brusquement.

« Mais, mais…

\- Très éloquent Tom. Si c'est comme ça, tu peux recommencer hein, parce que… »

Oui, Gabriel fut coupé par un baiser possessif. Non mais oh ! Depuis quand ce sale gosse osait-il se réveiller sans le prévenir, lui ?!

Et il lui montra bien l'étendue de son mécontentement, en s'unissant à lui durant de longues et de longues minutes bestiales, violentes, mais avec un arrière-goût… D'amour ?

.

Cette nuit-là, quelque chose de magique se créa. Les deux compagnons s'étaient acceptés, et unis. Leur lien commençait à se développer, et bientôt, ils purent sentir la presénce de l'autre, savoir où il se trouvait, échanger par télépatie, utiliser la magie de l'autre en cas de besoin…

Cela leur fut bien utile, et dès que possible ils reprirent leurs raids, toujours aussi sanglants mais bien plus ciblés, visant principalement leurs opposés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent séparés durant un combat par l'Ordre, au terme duquel Tom se fit capturer par Dumbledore.

Harry, comprenant la situation, laissa sa nature de créature magique prendre le dessus, et sombra totalement. La magie de son compagnon équilibrait jusqu'à présent la sienne, et sans cet équilibre, tout s'effondra. Et lui, s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

* * *

J'ai tout tenté pour que l'on marche ensemble, et j'ai eu beaucoup plus. Mais la nuit se faisait sombre…

Je te croyais à mes côtés, mais ils t'ont enlevés, et tu es parti. Parfois, je t'entends m'appeler, mais notre lien est devenu si faible que je ne sais si ce n'est rien qu'une illusion de plus. Je t'entends doucement pleurer le matin au réveil, ton odeur encore présente sur mes draps me transperce le cœur à chaque inspiration.

Où t'ont-ils emmené maintenant ? Nous commencions juste à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, à construire le début de quelque chose. Je ne sais plus qui je suis sans toi, suis-je perdu ? Vais-je te retrouver ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vivre encore à tes côtés, parce que sans toi, je n'existe pas. Es-tu seul, as-tu peur ? Toi aussi ressens-tu ce manque ? Tu es le seul qui me fait ça, tu es le seul qui me sauve de moi-même. Pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils enlevé à moi ?...  
Vas-tu pouvoir m'attendre avant de partir définitivement ? Tiendras-tu le coup ? Je t'en supplie pour moi… Vais-je te revoir ?

Tu as pris mon cœur avec toi après l'avoir fait rebattre à nouveau, maintenant j'erre, perdu, blessé, sans ce cœur que j'ai égaré.  
Je ne suis plus celui que tu avais fait ressurgir, je me sens étranger, comme avant. Il me manque quelque chose, ta présence.

Déchu, sans mon Roi, sans mon compagnon, une partie de moi a été enlevée avec toi.

Les ombres grandissent dans mon esprit, elles recommencent à l'embrouiller maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour les éloigner. Je n'ai plus la tête claire, je divague, je te vois partout alors que tu n'es plus là.  
J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre à nouveau, pourras-tu me sauver à nouveau de ce que je suis redevenu ? Je jure que je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je ne suis plus assez fort.  
Une partie de moi mourrait pour te retrouver, mais je ne sais même pas où tu es.

Qu'est-ce que ?... On croirait à un hasard.

 _Elle_ et… Toi.

.

Franchement qui y aurait cru ? Personne. Pourtant, il l'a quand même écouté, cette Ginny Weasley. Oh bien sûr, c'était débile de croire ce qu'elle disait. « Reviens vers nous Harry et nous le laisserons. Echange vos places et il aura la vie sauve. »

A croire que les dictons ont raison, l'amour rend aveugle, mais apparemment l'amour rend aussi con. Non franchement y'avais pas d'autre mot là. Même un première année ne serait pas tombé dans le piège. Mais son lien l'obligeait à agir.

Alors il a agi. Et s'est fait capturer.

Sauf qu'ils l'ont emmené, sans relâcher Tom, et surtout, en lui annonçant qu'il assisterait en personne à son exécution publique, avant de l'assommer proprement.

* * *

Mes yeux se sont adaptés à la noirceur de cette cellule, mon cœur va cesser de battre. Le poids de mes actions m'a assailli, je suis dépassé par ma situation. Je me suis laissé emporter dans ce stupide piège, me laissant capturer dans l'espoir fou qu'ils te relâchent, me faisant berner comme un idiot de Gryffondor !

Suis-je vivant ou mort ? M'entends-tu appeler au secours ?

Je cède finalement, alors où es-tu maintenant ? J'aurais pensé te revoir une dernière fois avant ton exécution. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, ta présence me manque, j'ai essayé de m'y faire durant ces longs jours dans l'obscurité, mais en vain.

Je me sens plus proche de toi qu'auparavant, es-tu dans cette cellule, là droite ?

Je suffoque, j'ai besoin de toi pour respirer. J'aurais voulu plonger mon regard dans tes yeux avant que la Mort ne vienne nous faucher.

Mon dernier espoir se brise lorsqu'un sorcier inutile vient me sortir de là. Tu ne me reconnaitrais pas Tom. La créature que je suis à totalement pris le contrôle et ça se voit à mon physique. Mon teint halé a disparu pour laisser place à une peau noire comme la nuit, contrastant avec mes cheveux blancs. Mes ailes ont grandi, et je sais que la musculature de mon corps a changée. D'ailleurs, le sorcier a un mouvement de recul lorsque je me redresse de toute ma hauteur. Apparemment, je fais peur à voir.

J'esquisse un sourire moqueur, tu serais fier de moi. Ne pas perdre le Nord en toute situation, ne pas paraître faible, c'est ce que tu m'as appris pas vrai ?

Il m'amène à Dumby. Un éclair de peur passe dans le regard du vieux fou, bref mais pas assez pour que je ne puisse le distinguer. Mon sourire s'accentue. Pourtant, je ne tente rien, je sais que ma magie ne répondra pas, et ils me neutraliser facilement, je dois malheureusement l'avouer. Je suis entouré, et seul.

Alors, quand je comprends qu'ils veulent supprimer mes souvenirs pour ne devenir qu'une marionnette entre leurs mains, je ferme les yeux, me laissant tomber à genou, levant la tête au ciel et laissant un vrai sourire sincère se peindre sur mes traits. Et lorsque le sort me touche, la dernière image que j'ai en tête, ce sont _**tes yeux rouges carmin**_.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Une foule en ivresse qui se bouscule pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils viennent de partout, de tous coins de l'Angleterre et même du monde magique. Ils se pressent tous pour assister à cet événement qu'ils attendent depuis qu'il a été annoncé._

"Bonjour, et bienvenue à tous pour cette occasion unique que vous attendez tous ! Entrez, entrez il y aura de la place pour tous.  
Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fermés les portes, nous pouvons commencer. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis ici pour mettre à mort la menace qui a longtemps plané sur nous et notre monde : Tom Riddle, que vous connaissez tous sur le nom de Lord Voldemort."

 _Frissons de terreur du public_

"S'il vous plait, faire entrer l'accusé !"

 _Tom entre, encadré de deux Aurors et quatre membres de l'Ordre parmi les derniers survivants. Il est faible, ça se voit, mais se tient le plus droit possible, ne perdant pas la dignité qu'il lui reste._

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Vous êtes jugés pour crimes contre l'humanité, apologie d'idées interdites, ainsi que pour enlèvement, séquestration et modification de mémoire sur la personne d'Harry Potter ici présent. J'en appelle au vote. Qui est pour que la peine maximale lui soit infligée ? Qui pour que la mort soit la dernière chose qui l'attende en ce monde ?"

Sans surprise, toutes les mains se lèvent. Sauf celle d'une créature.

* * *

Il se sent bizarre. Ils lui ont dit qu'il s'appelait Harry, juste Harry, et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire après un sort que son ennemi de toujours lui avait lancé, dernier geste inconsidéré sachant que celui-ci serait bientôt arrêté.

Et il se retrouvait devant cet homme qui avait apparemment tenté de le tuer. Sauf que quelque chose clochait. Au fond de lui, quelque chose hurlait contre cette situation, quelque chose le pressait à agir, à se rendre aux côtés de l'homme, le libérer et partir avec lui.  
Il n'était pas idiot. Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire qu'on lui avait servi. Les regards de travers, méprisants, ils le les rataient pas. Si tout était vrai, ne seraient-ils pas des regards de pitié dû à sa perte totale de mémoire ? Ou des félicitations pour avoir arrêté ce ' _monstre_ ' ?

Ça n'allait pas.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry n'avait pas levé la main, comme il aurait du.

Le sort avait pourtant fonctionné, mais Dumbledore ne comprenait pas.

Ça n'allait pas.

* * *

Gabriel n'avait pas levé la main. Pourtant, il restait là sans agir, sans répondre à ses tentatives de contacts à travers leur lien, qui semblait bloqué. Comme un pantin, il se tenait immobile à côté de Dumbledore qui souriait d'un air satisfait, ais dont l'éclat de doute dans les yeux ne pouvait lui échapper.

Tom ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir d'envahir ses veines.

Quelque chose clochait, ça n'allait pas.

Mais ça risquait d'être bon pour lui.

* * *

Et il finit par croiser les yeux du désormais condamné. Des yeux rouges carmin. La seule chose dont il se rappelait vraiment de son passé.

Les lèvres de l'hommes bougèrent, et il comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 _ **"Mon petit elfe noir..."**_

Des souvenirs remontèrent. Une voix lui murmurant cette phrase à l'oreille, enveloppés dans la noirceur de la nuit, allongés sur un lit douillet.

Quelque chose se débloqua en lui, et il put sentir un soulagement intense l'envahir.

 _'Gabriel ? Tu m'entends ?'_

 _'Oui.'_

 _'Tu te souviens ?'_

 _'Non'_

Il sentit la douleur que sa réponse causa à Tom.

 _'Mon elfe noir... Gabriel... Au moins nous avons réussi à débloquer le lien. J'aurais pu te parler une dernière fois avant de mourir. C'est plus que je n'osais l'espérer.'_

A ces mots, il ne put empêcher un grondement de colère naître dans sa poitrine. Il. N'allait. Pas. Mourir.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Dumbledore, entendant le grognement.

Ce fut le déclic. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, et il se releva, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ses ailes se déployant en grand. Non de non, son compagnon n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui, foi de Gabriel !

\- Vieil homme. Tu croyais que tu m'arrêterais ? Je ne suis pas Harry. Je suis Gabriel, un elfe noir dont tu veux tuer le compagnon. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Sur ce, il plongea. Volant au dessus de tous, se posant aux côtés de Tom, qui riait aux éclats, de soulagement surement.

\- Toujours aussi intrépide à ce que je vois !  
\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre non plus ?  
\- Absolument pas !

Le prenant dans ses bras comme une princesse -se qui eut le mérite de calmer Tom et de le faire bouder-, Gabriel les entoura de ses ailes, les protégeant des sorts qui commençaient à pleuvoir sur eux. Prenant un temps pour savoir comment il allait agir, il finit par décoller à nouveau, protégeant son compagnon de sa magie, et en profita pour exploser le plafond à l'aide de celle-ci.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait sortir de là, Gabriel reçu un poignard dans une aile, le déséquilibrant et le blessant. Il tomba au sol, sonné. Mais il ne tarda pas à réagir, retirant l'arme de la et la dirigeant par magie contre son ennemi de toujours : Albus Dumbledore. Il en avait tant insufflé qu'elle traversa tous les obstacles et atteint son but, tuant le vieux fou manipulateur sur le coup.

Mais Gabriel et Tom n'était plus là pour le voir

Ils avaient disparus.

* * *

.

* * *

\- Toooooooooom !

Un marmonement suivi de pas répondirent à son appel.

\- Gaby. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler de cette façon. C'est insupportable. Et tu étais obligé de crier ? J'étais juste à côté !  
\- Oui bon hein... Et m'appelle pas Gaby ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ça, vil serpent.  
\- Mais, mon petit elfe noir, je l'assume moi ! Bon, bref, quelle était la raison de ton appel... Bruyant ?  
\- Regarde ça !

Tom récupéra le journal que Gabriel lui tendait. Comme tous les ans, un article spécial sur eux faisait la une, et encore une fois il ne savait pas s'il devait être désespéré ou heureux.

 _"29 novembre 2017. Comme vous le savez tous, chers lecteurs, nous célébrons aujourd'hui la Libération._

 _Il y a 20 ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, un triste scénario ont nous n'avons toujours pas saisi tous les aboutissements avait lieu. Ce qui devait être une exécution pour mettre un terme a la seconde Guerre des Sorciers est devenu la dernière action deux des mages noirs : Tom Riddle, aussi appelé Lord Voldemort, et Harry Potter, qui se faisait visiblement appeler Gabriel pour une raison que nous ne connaissons pas._

 _Tom Riddle, capturé par Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef, devait être condamné à la sentence maximale pour les crimes de guerre dont il est coupable. Harry Potter était au côté de du directeur de Poudlard lors du jugement, lorsqu'il montra au grand jour sa nature. En effet, celui que nous considérions comme le Survivant, l'Elu, était un elfe noir sanguinaire, compagnon de Lord Voldemort. Le protégeant de ses ailes, il s'envola. C'est, nous le rappelons, le seul cliché de l'événement que personne n'ait jamais possédé. Un poignard, dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas le lanceur, l'atteignit, et il le lança sur notre Manitou, ce qui le tua sur le coup._

 _L'incompréhension frappa alors le pays, même le monde sorcier dans son intégralité. Pourquoi notre héros avait-il agi de la sorte ? Etait-il sous l'emprise d'un sortilège exécuté par Tom Marvolo Riddle ? Une enquête fut donc ouverte sur Albus Dumbledore._

 _Vous avez tous suivis avec attention l'évolution de celle-ci, et découvert avec stupeurs les crimes que celui que nous avions tous considéré comme un mage blanc derrière lequel se réunir était coupable._

 _De toute cette affaire, il reste encore un grand mystère. En effet, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort ont disparus depuis ce jour, et personne ne sait où ils sont. L'elfe noir serait-il mort de sa blessure, et son compagnon l'aurait-il suivi par tristesse ? Sont-ils partis dans un autre pays ?_

 _Nul ne sait, et nul ne le saura probablement jamais."_

\- Wow. Ils se sont surpassés dis donc.  
\- T'as vu ça ! C'est la première fois qu'ils nous décrivent comme **compagnons**. On a eu droit à des choses bien moins sympa. Il nous croient morts les pauvres.

Tom sourit au ton moqueur de son amant. Il méprisait toujours autant ceux qui avaient fait du début de sa vie un enfer, et jusqu'à présent ils le lui rendaient bien. Cet article était le premier du genre, où à peu près seule la vérité y était présentée.

Il se pencha vers son elfe et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le siennes.

Oui, ils s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis. Et comme les journaux le disait si bien, nul ne saura jamais comment.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Ayant modifié la première partie, remettant tout sous sa forme originale (un OS), sur cette deuxième page se trouvent donc les réponses aux reviews anonymes.

* * *

Guest chapter 2 . Jul 13

Ouhlala, vivement la suiteuh...xp

.

La suite est postée, tout est dans le chapitre 1 !

* * *

adenoide chapter 2 . Jul 5

Donc Dumby a manipulé les Dursley pour faire vivre un enfer à Harry, il a bloqué ses pouvoirs. On parle du mage blanc là . Dumby est un arriviste avec une tête enflée qui se croit tout permis.

.

Pour moi, Albus Dumbledore est un manipulateur. Je l'ai toujours dit, et effectivement je laisse légèrement cette idée ressortir dans ce OS.

* * *

adenoide chapter 1 . Jul 5

Qu'est devenu Harry avec sa nouvelle apparence ?

.

Un elfe noir. Son héritage s'étant libéré, son physique a changé pour lui donner sa véritable apparence.

* * *

HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde chapter 2 . Jul 4

j'adore c'est trop bien comme fic

.

Merci !

* * *

luffynette chapter 2 . Jun 18

J'adore :)

.

Merci !

* * *

luffynette chapter 1 . Jun 18

cool

* * *

titiiii chapter 2 . Jun 15

Bonjour  
J'ai adoré ton premier chapitre, la chute d'harry dans les ténèbres et son côté dark qui se réveille mais au deuxième chapitre j'ai décroché. Non loin les idées ne sont pas mauvaises je pense surtout que ça fait trop d'un coup et les ellipses temporelles ajoute le côté à ta fic que trop evenements ne sont pas expliqués, tout arrive brusquement. Bien que tu expliques que c'était un OS, ce n'est plus le cas j'aurais bien aimé que ton chapitre 2 du coup fasse moins l'effet resumé de 10chapitre en un et prendre d'apprécier ce dark harry en toute beauté, dommage :/.  
Merci à toi et Bonne continuation.

.

C'est dommage, mais tant pis. Si tu repasses par là, tout est maintenant en une partie sous forme de OS.

* * *

Aurelie Malfoy chapter 2 . Jun 15

pas mal pour un début  
j'attends la suite pour me faire une meilleure idée :)  
je me demande ce que va faire le sort que le vieux citronné a lancé à Gabriel  
bonne continuation :)

.

La suite est postée !

* * *

Angelyoru chapter 2 . Jun 15

Raaah merde c sadique cette fin ! Ça m'énerve que ça se termine sur ça avec l'autre vieux con citronné Tch !  
Et dire que ça commençait si bien avec Harry qui a enfin son Héritage d'elfe noir ! D'ailleurs c trop cool ça *-*  
Puis qu'il soit le compagnon de Voldy Haha j'adore XD  
En plus qu'ils se tournent autour c si excitant ;)  
Bien aimée ce second chapitre :3

.

Moi sadique ? Jamais !

* * *

mamy 83 chapter 2 . Jun 14

Non,ce n'est pas vrai,le chapitre s'arrête là. C'est de la torture. Est ce qu'il faudra attendre longtemps pour avoir la suite parce que j'aime cette histoire

.

Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite est là !


End file.
